Josh Barnett
"Mirko has an ugly Haircut" “It is definitely a mega fight match up as far as garnering the fans interest and their money. It is more about what Lesnar does to prepare for this flight since it is going to be five rounds....Randy is definitely going to be prepared to weather any storm that he has to. If Brock blows up at the beginning of the fight and Randy can hold on, then he has a great chance. By all means though, Lesnar is younger, stronger, more aggressive and a better wrestler. Randy definitely has him in the fight experience department though. Heath Herring has a better submission game than Randy and look how that fight turned out. Randy is a much better wrestler than Herring is though. Randy has had a lot of big wins but he was coming off of several losses prior to that. So we will see what happens in this fight.” - Barnett on Randy-Brock. “Quinton will avenge his losses and put himself right in line for the title once more. The clinch game, sharp counter punching and take downs are the areas Quinton needs to focus on to win in this fight.” - Barnett on Rampage-Wanderlei 3. “Nogueira’s boxing puts him in the driver’s seat, and he smashes the pedal to the floor via TKO in the second or third round. Mir has a good leg attack game so a lightning heel-hook or knee bar could have Mir walking out with another one of his signature, swift submissions.” - Barnett on Mir-Nog. “Although Chuck has a few tough losses; I still think that he will show up sharp. To be honest he was controlling the fight against Rashad Evans up until the point that he got nailed. I think Chuck will lower the hammer on Shogun at some point in this fight.” - Barnett on the Liddell-Shogun fight. “I have not watched Leites enough to make a great call but from what I've heard he has great wrestling and that could make this fight a toss up. Anderson is great on the ground and he is very skilled all around as a fighter but he does have the tendency to leave himself open for submissions. Obviously it doesn't happen very often and his standup is incredible. I am sure that Leites won’t offer up much of a striking game and he will concentrate on the ground game. Like I said, I am not all that familiar with Leites and his wrestling ability, so I am going to take Silva.” - Barnett on the Leites-Anderson fight. “I like the arrogance laced with intelligent wit from Bisping. But Dan's Right Hand of Doom seals the deal.” - Barnett on the Bisping-Henderson fight. “If St. Pierre gets his wrestling game going even without a finish it will be hard for Alves to get the win.” - Barnett on the GSP-Alves fight. “Mir is dangerous early but beyond that first 3 minutes the pounding from Lesnar will add up and Mir will fall. It's a clash of styles.” - Barnett on the Mir-Lesnar second fight. "“The fight is going to come down to Coleman's cardio and his ability to control the fight. If Coleman is able to control the fight and keep the action where he wants it than he is good to go. Randy is the same kind of fighter though and he wins his fights via control and keeping his rhythm in the fight. If he gets Coleman on his back and can keep him there successfully, which isn’t impossible but I think it is going to be a tall order for him, he will win. If Randy can keep it on the feet though and tire Coleman out, that will be a real problem for Coleman. Coleman is a strong puncher and he has great takedowns and he is a really good friend of mine so I always want to see him do his best. So it would be safe to say that I am taking Coleman in this fight.”" - Josh on the Couture-Coleman fight. "He hits me about as hard as he hits himself alone in the dark." - Josh Barnett on Big Nog. "Sorry that wasnt a very good analogy. Come on, give me a break. I just got punched in the head by a big crazy Russian with a tatoo of the Grim Reaper holding a baby on his back." - Josh Barnett after fighting Aleksander Emelianenko, the equally intimidating brother of Fedor. "Our great champion, he is the BEST in the world." - Josh Barnett, former UFC HW Champion and ADCC Champion, on Fedor.